


The Cough and Other Stories

by Foreverindept



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA, Gen, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Immortality, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-31 23:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverindept/pseuds/Foreverindept
Summary: Pieces of my Fahc au, these are mini fics and little headcanons.Also if any writers want to use these for their own fic, go ahead!There is a disease that is in this and I will go into some details about it so heads up





	1. The First Death

**Author's Note:**

> These are also posted on my Tumblr Cool-Loser and I usually post them there first.
> 
> https://cool-loser.tumblr.com/

Trevor died during the great depression around October 1929, it hadn’t even gotten that bad yet, but some had already started panicking. Trevor was just walking down an alley and suddenly a man came around the corner and demanded his wallet, but something made a noise behind them spooking the man. He shot Trevor and left him for dead, he woke up alone in an alley with blood still left on his shirt.

Jeremy died during prohibition around February 1923, officers had started doing raids and he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Jeremy wasn’t even in the bar(Not to say he didn’t drink) but when some people ran out of the building next to him he didn’t have enough time to react. Suddenly a cop came out and shot him, he woke up left in an alley with people still panicking around him.

Matt died while working on the Empire State Building around June 1930, he fell off the side of the building before it was finished. He was talking to some of the other builders, joking around with them when he suddenly slipped. He was lucky that Jeremy was nearby to help him up.

Alfredo was already an assassin the first time he died in July 2015, a rival sniper had shot him down. He was focusing on his target and was caught off guard when he was shot in the forehead. He woke up quickly and is not afraid to admit he freaked out and fainted immediately after. When he woke up again he found a card next to him telling him to contact the fahcs, he didn’t understand until he met them. He caught a glimpse of a purple jacket leaving the building but didn’t think too much about it.


	2. Body Counts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who Killed the most

Ryan obviously is up in the hundreds by now, he keeps a journal with tallies to keep track. he jokingly calls it his death note.

Geoff is fairly low despite being kingpin barely over twenty, most of them come from his time in rooster teeth. He used to drink to deal with it but he’s finally managed to quit and for the most part, just avoids killing if he can.

Jack is a little higher then Geoff but still not even close to the others, most of their deaths come from plane crashes that they’ve jumped out of so they’re not really sure the actual total.

Michael is actually not that far from Ryan to the surprise of no one, the explosions he causes have left rival crews in shambles, he estimates it’s roughly in the hundreds.

Lindsay has way more than Michael mostly from her own version of chaotic destruction, she never really bothered to keep track barely paying attention to where her planes or bombs go.

Jeremy is pretty low definitely higher than Geoff but not really on par with Michael he’s always been more of a brawler so he only really killed when it was necessary.

Gavin is almost as low as Geoffs he spent most of his crew days at a computer or having someone else do his dirty work most of his kills are from nights out with his bois causing mayhem.

Trevor is pretty close to Jeremy in body counts he doesn’t really need to do it cause he’s usually organizing behind the scenes nowadays, most of his kills are from street team (stream team) days.

Alfredo is not so surprisingly around Ryan’s number, a trained professional killer, it’s why he was hired, he still doesn’t outdo Ryan though of course.

Matt is oddly enough one of the people with the highest count, he won’t tell the others if it’s more or less than Ryan but he has mentioned he’s up there. It was a huge surprise to the others but Jeremy and Trevor both know Matt’s hidden sociopathic tendencies. They’ve mentioned that Matt was their torture guy and he’s made snide comments that just because the crew doesn’t ask, doesn’t mean he doesn’t still do it.


	3. The Cough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's wrong with Matt?

In the fahc immortal au Matt still has a terrible cough, he’s had it for years in each lifetime even after he dies and respawns.

The cough never goes away, in the earlier years when Matt and Jeremy first joined the crew he coughed. 

Even before Jeremy met Matt he coughed. The crew at first didn’t question it, maybe he was just sick, after a few weeks it’ll be fine no problem.

It doesn’t go away.

Finally, Geoff asks Jeremy if he knows what’s up with Matt’s cough, but Jeremy only tells him not to ask about it. So they don't, after a couple years of no one talking about it, surprisingly, it’s Alfredo who actually breaks the unspoken rule and asks Matt what’s with his cough.

The room goes quiet as they all wait for an answer, no one looks directly at him, it feels like the glass ceiling finally broke. Matt doesn’t answer, he’s quiet, the controller he was holding falls loose in his hand. He gets up from the couch and calmly leaves the room, he goes outside and they don’t see him for weeks.

When they do he acts as though nothing happened they don’t mention it again.

The cough gets worse


	4. Glitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things go wrong.

Sometimes when the crew respawns there are glitches, nothing too dangerous more confusing than anything else.

Once after Ryan respawns he can’t talk, it comes back after his next respawn but the crew learns sign language in case it happens again.

Gavin's jaw was broken before a respawn once and caused his mouth to glitch so it wouldn’t close. It frustrated him for months until it finally fixed itself after a couple of respawns.

They’ve been experiencing them since they started dying, they usually go away after a while though. The longest glitch was when Jeremy’s hair swapped colors that went on for a year.

At least they think that’s the longest, but Matt knows it’s not. 

The first time he respawned he got stuck with this cough, it does at least go away some times but never completely. Every time he thought it was gone it’s back in the next respawn, he’s stopped hoping it would go away at this point. 

He hasn’t told the crew yet and he avoids the doctors and nurses working for the crew like the plague. He already knows what’s wrong with him, and he's learned that no amount of respawns cure lung cancer


	5. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting sick.

The fahc rarely get sick, maybe it’s a product of the immortality or that any sickness they do get leaves after a respawn and with how often that happens it doesn’t usually bother them. But when they do get sick, it's always a pain to deal with. It’s almost like their symptoms get turned up to 11 because any headache instantly becomes a migraine, any cough destroys their throat and they are boiling from what should be a small fever.

But at the very least they know when it’s coming, someone coughs, sneezes, or just feels bad they know the next day is gonna be hell.

It’s harder to know for Matt though because he’s always coughing, they’re never sure when he’s gonna get sick unless he sneezes or says something. He’ll usually just send Jeremy or Trevor a text to tell them he’s gonna be sick for a while and that he’ll be back when he can.

But sometimes he just has to get moved into his room in the penthouse because even he didn’t realize he was gonna be sick, or at least, not as bad as he is  
It’s usually just a cough though, can’t be that bad


	6. Matt's sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finds out about matt

The crew knows about Matt's cough but have no idea how to help him, some days are definitely worse than others even going so far as to cause him to pass out or leave him out of commission for a few days. Those have been happening a lot more often, and they're starting to wonder if there is anything they could even do about it. But of course, anytime they try to bring it up, he shuts down, leaves, and they don't see him for days.

It is easier if they at least knew what was causing it but he refuses seeing doctors, not even letting the crews medic help him. When he gets injured he either fixes it himself or lets Jack help if it's bad enough.

They figure he would at least tell Jeremy or Trevor what it was but not even they know, they only know that it's been there since his first death and it will be there after he respawns. They've tried for years to ask about it but he's not budged, at least he won't walk out on them anymore, so progress? 

But, someone was bound to figure it out, and it wasn't who anyone would expect.

Alfredo figures it out, more on accident than anything. The others are out heisting and Matt and Alfredo are the only ones at the penthouse. Alfredo is recovering from a bullet in his shoulder and Matt's cough is particularly bad that day. They're playing smash on the couch and Matt keeps coughing. 

Finally, he gets up to get water but on his way to the kitchen, he has a coughing fit so bad he passes out with blood dripping out his mouth. Alfredo immediately rushes over and at first, he's not sure what to do. Matt's cough hasn't been this bad before, so he does the only thing he can do. He called their resident medic, Caleb.

It didn't take long for them to figure out what's wrong. So for only a few people know Alfredo, Caleb and the doctors at the hospital. The crew is at a safe house right now and they can't contact them until the next day at least and even then they know they shouldn't because Matt's been hiding this for so long. Hell they shouldn't even know about it, they decide to let Matt rest and when he wakes up then they can figure out what to do next.

When Matt wakes up he has to deal with the fact that he's in a hospital and Alfredo is there with him. He's not too happy about the development, years of hiding his condition wasted. He immediately tried to get up and leave and when Alfredo tries to stop him he yells and actually scares Alfredo. He walks out of the hospital leaving Alfredo scared and confused. 

Alfredo knows he shouldn't tell the others and he won't but he wants to help Matt and the had no idea what a disease even means to an immortal. If the cough is anything to go by that means that not even a respawn will fix him and if that's so, what can they even do.


	7. Ryan's hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why ryan dyes his hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would highly recommend finding this one on Tumblr because someone added to it and made some amazing additions.

In fahc Ryans hair is jet black, the reason he does this is because he's one of the few in the fahcs that tries to hide his identity. But, he also wears a mask and face paint so the hair doesn't really seem necessary or helpful if it's permanent.

Until you realize that he doesn't live at the pent house. Ryan has told the others he likes his own house, but what he didn't tell them was that he has a family.

The hair actually helps hide from other fahcs. 

He covers most of his face with face paint around the penthouse to cover his face and uses temporary hair dye to cover his natural blonde hair.

They've never seen him with blonde hair, sure they've seen when he doesn't cover the roots super well but never full blonde, and he's hoping to keep it that way


	8. Matt's sick 2

*ringing phone*

*click*

"Hey Fredo! How's the heat right now? Are we good to come back?"

"Uh, yeah. You should be good soon, Jeremy... but there's a problem."

"What's wrong? Is someone hurt?"

"Have you guys heard from Matt?"

After Matt disappeared Alfredo waited two days before calling the others. He hoped Matt would come back but he was so nervous that he called the crew. He didn't tell them exactly what was wrong with Matt but he did tell them that he had to go to Caleb for help and that Matt is missing.

It took another day for the crew to be able to get back to the penthouse. When they returned Jeremy and Trevor almost lost it when they saw Alfredo. Jeremy actually killed him, before the others pulled them back. While they waited for him to respawn back they both left to see if they could find Matt anywhere near their old hangouts. 

Gavin decided to ask any contacts while Geoff asked the b team and other gangs if they had seen him. Ryan left the penthouse without explanation, but he did come back covard in blood. Michael and Lindsay scoured the news for anything but came up empty. Jack paced around looking at her phone trying to call Matt over and over again. The b team came back empty as well.

After three more days of searching, pacing, and panicking Trevor and Jeremy called telling them that they know where he is. They figure their best couse of action is to send Jeremy to talk to him alone.


	9. Fiona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immortal Fiona

Fiona didn't know she was immortal until she met the fakes   
She sells "goods" and dabbles in cons and has worked with the fakes before. They usually get they're more outlandish things from her including jetpacks and flying bikes.

Trevor set up a meeting to talk to her over at the penthouse about buying some new tron bikes after gavins blew up "mysteriously" But it was poor timing as Gavin was doing something stupid and well accidents happen.

She ended up with a messy scar on her chest and woke up to the crew yelling at Gavin for making a mess. When they realized she repawned they told her to get the lights and in her shock she did


	10. Matt's cancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's sick part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I talk about lung cancer in this, so fair warning this gets a little heavy.

They finally found Matt at the Empire State building. Fiona, one of their contacts in New York, informed them that somebody had hacked into the building and locked everyone out of the observation floor. Jeremy and Trevor immediately made their way to the building, Jeremy went inside while Trevor waited in the car out front.

Jeremy walked in the building ignoring the crowd of people demanding answers as to why the building is closed. Going up to the elevator he hit the button and waited. "Come on Matt," he mumbled looking eyes with the nearest security camera. Finally, the elevator doors opened for him.

When he reached the observation floor he walked out to the garden and found Matt sitting on the edge looking at his phone. He didn't turn to look at Jeremy instead he just waited for Jeremy to come to him.

"Hey, Matt. How are you doing?" Jeremy said softly as be sat next to Matt but facing the door. "You know we got to talk right?"

"Yeah, I figured," Matt said sadly.

"So what happened?" Jeremy asked bluntly.

"Figured Alfredo already told you," Matt shrugged.

"Yeah, Me and Trevor didn't really give him a chance. We kinda shot him as soon as we saw him," Jeremy tried to laugh off.

"Heh, really? I guess that's sweet of you guys." Matt smiled for a second before his face dropped again. He looked down off the edge before he sighed. "Remeber how we met?"

"Yeah, you literally dropped in front of me."

"Yeah... a couple of weeks before I started working here, I started getting this terrible cough. I just couldn't shake it and it started getting harder and harder to just breath and so I finally went to the doctor. He uh, he told me that I had stage 1 lung cancer."

Jeremy's eyes widened, he opened his mouth but closed it waiting for Matt to finish.

"I actually started working here cause I thought, if I died building this then at least I was doing something instead of just, I don't know, waiting. But then I fell and you scraped me off the ground and I thought it was over. I mean I'm immortal so how is cancer gonna kill me? But it never went away Jeremy," Matt finally looks at Jeremy "What now?"

Jeremy grabbed Matt by the shoulders and pulled, him into a hug. "I don't know Matt, but why didn't you tell us? We were so worried about you! The crew almost tore the city apart looking for you. We're your family, we would have been there for you."

Matt pulled Jeremy in tighter, " I don't- I just- I couldn't Jerem! I was so fucking scared! What's it mean when an immortal has a disease?"

They sat on the roof until the sunset just holding onto each other like a lifeline. Until finally Matt's grip started to lose and he slumped more into Jeremy. Jeremy pushed Matt off his shoulder and stood up holding out his hand for Matt to grab. They finally walked out the front doors and Trevor tackled them both into a tight hug.

Matt didn't tell the whole crew for another week. Taking the time to just talk to Trevor and Jeremy about it, he even talked to Alfredo. He thanked him for not telling everyone about his cancer but then threw a moonball at him for taking him to the hospital in the first place, "seriously Alfredo, we're immortal what's the worst that could have happened?!"

The crew took it as best they could, there was a lot of crying, upset yelling, and trying to figure out how it's even possible but they'll figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
